1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to containers and, more particularly, to automatically expandable luggage.
Expandable luggage is well known. A foldable section of fabric surrounds a suitcase, for example. A zipper is closed to contract the fabric and is opened to allow the section of fabric to expand.
While this is helpful, there are a number of drawbacks. For example, if only a small increase in capacity is warranted, this cannot be attained. Opening up the zipper will open up all of the foldable fabric, thereby going from a compact-collapsed mode into a fully extended open mode.
If only a small increase in capacity is desired and a large increase is provided, then the items in storage experience looseness and are subject to movement inside of the expanded suitcase.
Ideally, a proportional increase in capacity is desired, one that can progressively accommodate the size of the item(s) that are being enclosed in an article of luggage.
The term “luggage” as used herein is intended to refer to any type of a container, suitcase, backpack, daypack, dufflebag, briefcase, carry-on bag, or any similar type of a portable luggage item, etc. If the article is intended to contain items for transport and is intended to be moved or carried by an individual, the instant invention appertains.
For example, lap top briefcases, camera bags, containers intended to house optical or video instruments, electronic, or other specialty tools and equipment can also benefit from the instant invention and are included whenever the term “luggage” is used herein.
Another problem with prior art expandable luggage systems is that they do not provide variety in the shape of the expandable portion. Typically, the expandable section includes a section of fabric having the same width and therefore providing a uniform increase in the effective thickness of the suitcase.
Sometimes, a luggage item is intended to carry a variety of items where a particular predetermined shape is suitable. On occasion, an accessory item (a tripod, for example) may also be included in the container. When the accessory item is carried, not only is an expanse in volume required, but the expanse my require an uneven profile. As mentioned hereinabove, it is desirable to provide only enough expansion to securely contain the accessory item without introducing excessive slack, and yet it is desirable to be able to accommodate odd expansive shapes when necessary.
Another example might be with a backpack. In an outer storage pocket of the backpack, a user may store a pair of binoculars on one excursion and a camera with a telephoto lens on another excursion. To be able to expand a storage pocket sufficient to accommodate either accessory item without also introducing slack (for the smaller item) has heretofore been unattainable.
Furthermore, it is desirable to be able to include multiple levels of automatic expansion, on top of the other in a way that is less obtrusive and with an aesthetically pleasing appearance. This would provide the ultimate in expandability, convenience, and appearance.
It is also desirable to make the expansion occur automatically. It takes time for a user to unzip a perimeter of a suitcase sufficient to permit expansion to occur and to close the zipper when expansion is no longer needed. Another step is required.
It would be ideal if items could be inserted into the luggage and the luggage closed in a normal fashion whereby the luggage would expand automatically when needed, to a degree as needed, and in whatever odd shape was required.
With carry-on luggage items (i.e., those that are typically allowed in the passenger area of an aircraft), often there is one important item that simply must be also carried aboard. Without sufficient expansion, this is not possible.
Or, sometimes the carry-on is used as an “overnighter” bag whereby if it can be expanded to house a few additional clothing or personal hygiene items then the traveler is spared from having to “check” any luggage on board. This expedites his ability to check-in prior to flight and also leave the airport upon arriving at the conclusion of each flight segment.
With luggage items, appearance is also important. An enlarged perimeter, commonly referred to as “piping” is often used for strength and as an aid in improving aesthetics.
With conventional expandable luggage systems, the circumferential zipper that is used to contain the expandable section of fabric is not especially attractive. It would enhance aesthetic appearance if the expandable section did not include a zipper, but preferably, was indicated only by a section of piping, a row of binding tape, or even a simple seam with a row of stitching.
With conventional expandable luggage, the unused portion of the expansion dangles on the bag, creating imbalance as well as an aesthetically unpleasant appearance. A further problem with the unused dangling expansion of conventional expandable luggage is the shifting of contents that occurs in the unused space. This leads to wrinkles and creases on clothes, as well as a potential for damage or breakage occurring to the shifting contents.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for an expandable luggage system that helps to ameliorate the aforementioned problems.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Expandable suitcases are, in general, known. While the structural arrangements of the above known types of devices, at first appearance, may have similarities with the present invention, they differ profoundly and in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the known prior devices.